Between Monsters and Humans
by im-a-tumor
Summary: FFIV: TAY - Edge visits the Feymarch to bring back what's precious to Rydia, her family. Short and sweet, sorta.


**Because there needs to be more of them; oh Square Enix, how you own me.**

**As you can guess, I don't own Final Fantasy IV. **

**OoOoOoO**

Edge breathed deeply, taking breaths at a meditated pace to keep himself calm.

Standing before the doorway to the Feymarch, waiting for the rest of his party members to catch up after collecting spoils from their last battle, Edge composed the speech he had prepared once he stepped though that portal.

"Master, you run with such haste; please remember we are your companions on this trip!" Tsukinowa called as he ran towards his king, followed closely by the rest of the party; Edge had contacted Luca and Porom, to ask them for their help as he needed an airship engineer and a white mage. He couldn't contact Cid and Rosa because he was sure they would catch wind of what he was up to and spread it to the one person he didn't want knowing about this; although, Porom had figured it out somewhat and had told Luca and even Izayoi (who had brought because his Seneschal absolutely insisted that he bring two of his Four), making all three girls giggly with…well he wasn't even sure what to call it, but he denied it anyways.

Poor Tsukinowa was the only male companion, and the boy had a hard time concentrating because of the Mysidian white mage he so admired. _I really need to get some confidence in that boy; next lesson – how to ask a girl out_. (He was pretty sure the young ninja would faint before taking the chance, but it never hurt to give him a little push.)

"This is where you all stop. I need to go in alone. It's too dangerous for all of you too come."

"Dangerous! Master-" Izayoi protested, but stopped when he raised his hand.

"Time flows differently there. My body's more used to it than anyone else here since I've been there the most. Just stay here. It probably won't even feel like a minute will have gone past by the time I get back."

Hesitating, Izayoi and Tsukinowa exchanged glances before nodding towards their master, giving him a bow in respect. "Yes, Master" they chanted.

Nodding towards the other two pink-clad ladies, Porom and Luca, he stepped onto the warp time and let the free-falling sensation bring him to the enchanted land.

OoO

It didn't take long before he had come across some Eidolon inhabitants. Whispers and even shrieks began to fly around and Edge had forgotten; besides Rydia, they didn't exactly take well to humans. It was a little hard for Edge to believe, fighting alongside (and more recently, against) the Eidolons that their two races didn't exactly mix.

But it wasn't like he was a total stranger either. After his first big adventure, when Rydia returned here, he would also come down; he couldn't screw up enough courage to confront the summoner, but he was spotted hiding out in various corners. Being a ninja and not being able to conceal himself was a skill Edge lacked then but had perfected now; however at the moment, this visit was out in the open.

He could see several Eidolons recovering from the second Moon fiasco that had struck the Planet. No doubt even Bahamut was nursing his wounds within his Lunarian nest.

Edge spotted a familiar head among the anxious creatures; the twisted horns of Ifrit were distinguishable from most of the others.

"Ifrit!" he called to the great being of fire. Ifrit froze as his eyes locked onto the human man, head shifting around to see his companions shifting away from him. "I need you to take me to Leviathan and Ashura."

If anyone could get him an audience with the King and Queen of the land, it was Ifrit. Besides, the Eidolon owed him after torching his castle.

Looking dubious, Ifrit nodded and hobbled along, indicating for Edge to follow.

Once they arrived at the building, Ifrit spoke (Edge thought it was more like a code of grunts, but this _was_ another land) with the guards stationed at the entrance.

They too peered at him suspiciously, but apparently the fire fiend had convinced them to let the man through.

Edge walked a little slower than normal, keeping cool; all the creatures there could tear him apart limb from limb (besides the Chocobo, who he was rather fond of) and he didn't want to alarm any of them with a sudden movement.

Finally, he reached the chamber of the Eidolon King and Queen. The King smiled a kind (albeit, toothy) smile in recognition but every one of Ashura's eyes frowned at the man.

"Humans are not welcomed here boy; both you and I know that. State your business."

Edge bowed politely first before discarding his weapons and tossing them to the side and sat hunched over on his knees.

"I come here today not as a King, but as an ally in battle and a friend to your daughter."

Both of them twitched at the mention of Rydia, pain clearly still with them at the banishment of the child they held dear.

Edge took another breath. Everything he had planned to say had just flown out of his mind – his mind was blank, so he just let the feeling control his mouth; it was what he was best at, according to Rydia.

"She misses you. All of you. She misses the Eidolons because you're all her family. She wants to come back, to have her banishment revoked. Please, let her come back. This is like the only home for her."

Ashura's frowns deepened, but Leviathan's face softened. "He makes a valid statement my dear."

"As I understand, Rydia has created a suitable home and rebuilt her village. It's what she should have been doing and done should we not have interfered with her life."

"If you hadn't interfered, she wouldn't be alive today."

Leviathan chuckled, "He has a quick tongue, this one."

Ashura shook her head. "Rydia is human; this world is not for her-"

"It's too cruel!" Edge blurted out, bowing after his outburst. "I apologize, but…it's like this.

"Do you know why I don't fear any of you Eidolons as 'monsters'? It's because when I first met Rydia and Cecil and everyone, I learned exactly what a monster was. He took the form of a human, and transformed my parents into chimera.

"But, even with twisted bodies and tentacles, they were still the kind and caring parents they always were. Even though I had to…c-cut them down for their appearance, it didn't change who they were. It's the same for you – it doesn't matter if you're Eidolons or humans; you're parents."

Edge paused, but the King and Queen waited for him to continue.

"I had my parents taken away from me. So had Rydia, when she was a child. And now, you're doing it again. She has a choice to see you, to live both lives with us on the surface and here with you. Please, don't take away that privilege away from her. I would give anything to see my parents again."

Ashura looked thoughtful; her eyes seemed to stare right through him but Edge never let his gaze waver. This was serious.

He had decided to talk to the King and Queen when he saw the pain it caused Rydia to battle her Eidolons in order to free them from the Mysterious Girl's hold.

"Tell me boy-no, Edge – tell me what you want." Ashura finally said.

"Me – I want Rydia's banishment-"

"No, that's what Rydia wants. But I've seen you before, sneaking about." Edge's face burned right to his ears. "I'm no fool – just what is it you want?"

Edge looked down. "Well, if I could will myself, and be selfish, I'd want Rydia to stay in the Overworld."

Not one person in the room couldn't hear the wistful "With me" that wasn't said.

"But I wouldn't be happy about it. Because she wouldn't be happy. I only want her to be happy. That's all. And the only thing that will make her happy is the Eidolons."

Ashura breathed out, the tiniest sly smile growing on her face. "You've grown quite a bit. I have a particular memory of you in days of youth, when you had the audacity to woo even Shiva."

Edge's ears burned even brighter. "I said young and brash" he muttered.

"You certainly don't see the monster within" Leviathan chuckled. He then sighed.

"Tell me, how is Rydia?" the father asked, a touch of sadness glistening in his eyes.

"She's doing well. You should know she's taken in a little girl named Cuore; we found her on the moon. She's teaching her magic." Edge chuckled himself. "It's pretty cute. The other day she accidentally set their neighbour's laundry on fire when she got distracted by a butterfly.

"She told me once she wanted to learn ninjutsu, instead of black magic. And then she made me promise to never tell Rydia she told me that."

Edge smiled to himself with a pride unknown to him, though recognized quite well by the two in front of him.

"Tell me, Edge – if I'm right, you're quite smitten with our Rydia" Leviathan began, drawing the man's attention.

"Ah well," Edge started, quite embarrassed suddenly. He sighed – what was he doing? He wasn't going to deny it, far from that. No, he just had never openly organized and admitted to his feelings. It was the corny type of romantic he could never pull off, and sometimes even stomach.

"She's talented and beautiful and compassionate. She has this way of looking at the world that's just…different; good different, I mean. She's…she's my everything."

Leviathan and Ashura exchanged glances. Finally, Ashura sighed.

"It's a tempting decision, and not one I debate lightly; but my answer is firm. For Rydia's sake and future, she must remain on the surface. No matter how much either of us hates it, it's the best choice in the long term."

Edge looked down, now desperate. "Then…then can't you go up to see her? Visit during weekends? Human parents do that too…"

He didn't see the bemused glance the King and Queen swapped.

"You know, we've hadn't considered that. It'd be difficult to leave the kingdom…" Leviathan started.

"…but perhaps for Rydia, we can flexible." Ashura finished with a spark in her eyes.

"So…you'll really see her?" Edge asked, hopeful.

"It's a fine idea. I'd love to see our dear daughter once more." Leviathan said with another wide toothy grin.

"T-that's incredible. Thank you, Your Majesties. I know it'll make her happy." Edge said, standing up and retrieving his weapons. He stopped halfway before picking up one though.

"Uh, if Rydia asks, can you make sure you don't mention me at all? I'd rather she not know I came down here to convince you."

Ashura looked at him questionably, but Leviathan chuckled.

"A piece of advice boy; Eidolons are creatures of time, and carry patience as a great skill. Growing up here, Rydia is no exception. However, even we cannot wait forever. Almost twenty years; I think you've taken it as slow as one possibly can."

"I look forward to calling you 'son-in-law' next time we meet" Ashura added.

"And people say in-laws are monsters" Edge muttered. "I think my parents would've liked you guys." He chuckled.

OoO

When he stepped through the portal to the floor above, he found everything exactly the way before he went down.

"Master!" Tsukinowa greeted, a little stunned on how quickly he had come back.

"How did it go?" Porom asked.

"Fine; problem solved. Now let's get you guys home."

OoOoO

Edge trotted quickly on the well-worn path towards the village of Mist. He was excited to see Rydia and Cuore, and even brought the little girl some element scrolls; maybe she'd get a better hand at magic if she used them.

As he rounded around the corner, he stopped short; Ashura and Leviathan were already there, paying Rydia a visit!

"Whoa" he muttered, beginning to back off. However, Cuore had spotted him before he could hightail out of there.

"Edge!" she cried happily, grinning and running up to him.

"You're late!"

"Sorry, it's hard to take time off when you're running a kingdom" Edge shot back, bending down to ruffle the child's hair.

"But you're here now; we can play all day!"

"Sure, if you promise not to use magic" Edge instructed, stealing a glance up. He could feel his face growing warmer as Rydia's pristine eyes were on him, looking at him normally instead of the usual annoyed/flirty glance he used to get.

OoO

Ashura smiled at the scene before her. The child was absolutely adorable; both she and Leviathan were absolutely taken by her.

_She deserves a normal family_ the Queen thought, her smile softening. _And it's clear that she's attached to that man like any child to their father._

"You know" she spoke up, catching Rydia's attention, "it was him who suggested that we come visit you."

Rydia's eyes opened wide in obvious shock. She turned back to look at Edge.

Queen Ashura had never lied to her before, yet if this was true why hadn't Edge taken credit for the idea and said any flirty Edge-like things by now?

Edge had picked up Cuore now and was swinging her into the air. The little girl giggled.

Right now, in this moment, Rydia felt at peace. Her parents had come to her, she had such pride in Cuore as if she were her own child, and there was the fact that Edge had gone down to the Feymarch for her sake.

"Edge" she whispered, "Thank you."

Edge put Cuore down and she tugged on his hand, leading him to the rest of her family.

**OoOoOoO**

**I dunno, I crapped out somewhere in the middle. I had the basic idea but couldn't word it at all. Whatever. I wanted to write **_**something**_** for this couple. A review is always kindly appreciated. **


End file.
